


Itch

by Ladyfedora



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, NSFW, Nettle Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfedora/pseuds/Ladyfedora
Summary: Pamela is determined to keep Harley's interest, even when it strays to the more exotic sensual pleasures.WARNING:NSFW fic. D/s play.  alludes to sexual abuse. depictions of consensual D/s relationships. Consensual pain infliction.This is not like my other Harley/Pamela fics. It is intended for those of legal age only.





	

Itch

  


Harley would say how much she 'needed' her 'Mistah' J. How sorry she was but that she just simply 'couldn't' stay. Naturally, Pamela would become upset. Harley knew how horrible she was to be treated and knew it would happen again and yet she still returned, again and again. It was enough to drive Pamela up the wall.

Harley seemed genuinely saddened to leave, and always used phrases like 'need' and 'just gotta.' She had assumed that Harley wanted the Joker more than she had wanted her, or that Harley had grown tired of staying with her, like a child growing tired of a favored toy, tossing it aside only to remember it later when they needed it again. Her attitude didn't seem laissez-faire or lackadaisical. She seemed to actually regret leaving.

Over time, Pamela began to notice a sort of pattern. Harley would make it a month, sometimes a little more before she would begin to show signs of what Pam referred to as the 'Itch.' Harley would stare off into space with a small smile on her face, or sleep fitfully. She'd start drawing purple, green, and red doodles and sigh deeply. When Pamela would ask what was weighing on her mind, Harley would just blush and say “Nuth'n Red.”

Perhaps it was that blush pushed Pamela to corner Harley one evening as she practiced back flips on the soft green expanse of grass Pam had grown for her in her greenhouse.

“Honest Red! Nuth'n worth talk'n about,” Harley said from a handstand. “Sometimes a girl just blushes, ya know?”

Pamela lounged atop broad, supportive leaves as one would on a lounge chair, just to the side of Harley's practice space. “No Harl, I don't know.”

“Oh yeah,” Harley tumbled out of her hand stand and popped up to her feet, bouncing lightly. “I forgot. You're Miss tall, green and unflappable,” She teased, winking and sticking out her pink tongue.

Pamela raised an eyebrow. “That's Doctor tall, green and unflappable.”

Harley laughed, a little surprised that Pamela had made a joke.

“S'okay Red,” she said cartwheeling to Red's side and flopping down next to the leafy la-z-boy.”I know you're not the touchy-feely type.”

Pamela smiled sadly and reached out her hand to run her fingers through one of Harley's pigtails.

“No. I guess I'm not am I? But with you I can be. Sometimes.”

Harley reached up both hands and re-directed Pamela's palm to her cheek where she nuzzled it like a cat.

“Yeah, sometimes you are huh?” She turned her head and kissed Pamela's palm. “I love those times.”

Pam smiled and the endearing gesture. “I know you do my Daffodile, but it-” she hesitated as Harley moved her kisses from her palm to her wrist. “It doesn't come easily for me. I suppose it's a blessing and a curse.”

Harley nodded, one hand holding Pamela's hand to her cheek, the other tracing patterns up and down Pam's arm.

“I'm a very pretty poison, Sunflower. Even if I want others to do more than look, they can't ever touch without destroying themselves.”

“I can,” Harley whispered, her fingers still moving over Pam's skin.

“Yes, Honeysuckle, you can.”

“Why not just give someone else the shot like you gave me?”

Pamela waited until Harley's eyes came up to meet her own before responding, “Because I don't want anyone else Harley.”

Harley stilled and her eyes became shiny with unshed tears. “Oh Pammy!”

And suddenly Pam found her arms and lap filled with Harley, clambering to get closer. Harley pressed her face to Pam's neck, kissing and keening, her hands sliding up and down Pam's arms. She shifted to straddle Pamela's lap, her knees finding easy support on the plants below them. Pressing closer, she moving her arms to wrap around the redhead's back, pulling and pressing herself as close as she was able.

“Ooph! H-Harl, dear, that's a little too tight.” Harley merely sniffled and squeezed tighter. “Uh! Harley! Come on Honey,” Pamela grunted, amused but out of breath. She tried in vain to loosen the jester’s grip but was just constricted even tighter. Rolling her eyes, Pam slid a hand over the blond's back, up her neck and into her hair, loosening the pigtails, tugging in an attempt to garner freedom.

Harley stilled, but her grip remained unchanged. Trying again, Pamela pulled harder and Harley sat up, her breath catching in her throat.

“Oh Sweetpea! I didn't mean-” Pamela stopped, loosening her grip and taking in Harley's expression.

Harley's pupils had dilated to black pools, ringed sharply with blue. Her breath shuddered as she exhaled. Other than the rise and fall of her chest, she didn't move.

Pamela didn't see fear or pain registering on her lovers face. It was almost...

Experimentally, Pam tightened her grip on Harley's hair, carefully watching her expression. Harley mewed, her eyes becoming half lidded as she shivered and pressed herself down onto Pam's lap.

Bits of what she'd heard Harley yammer about over the past months came to her mind. The bite marks, and abrasions on her wrists. The deep muscle bruises, welts and cuts. The cigar burns and stories of how Joker would use a gun when he used her.

“Harley, Baby,” Pam started. “I won't hurt you . Not like he does. I can't. But is this-,” She tightened her fist in the blond hair as hard as she dared. “something you'd like from me?”

Harley gave up all pretenses of restraint and moaned, eyes closing and hips rolling.

“Jeezus yes! Pamy!”

Across the blonds face spread the most beautiful blush.

Pamela didn't usually succumb to sexual desires, although Harley did appear to have her number on occasion. There was little else, her blushing jester aside, that made her blood run hot like power over others.

And right now her power over Harley was absolute.

“Kiss me Harley. Show me.”

She released her grip on Harley's hair and Harley surged forward, pressing her lips to Pam's frantically, both her hands coming up to hold Pamela's face in place. Pam guessed Harley wanted to get on with things before she changed her mind, impatience showed in her manic-like excitement.

Well, Pam had no intention of having a wham bam thank you Ma'am session with Harley. That simply wouldn't do.

Ivy moved her hands to Harley's back, smoothing them up and down the grass stained tee shirt. She gently took control of the kiss and turned it into a slow and heady exchange. Harley's grip loosened and moved down her body. The Jester's hands ghosted over Pamela's breasts and stomach before slipping up under her shirt, Harley’s hands hot against her skin and they pressed upwards to cover her breasts, thumbs playing back and forth.

Pam was glad she had foregone wearing a bra that afternoon. She also thought Harley had the right idea and slid her hands up under Harley's pink baby tee, only to be thwarted by Harley's apple green sports bra. She frowned against the blond's lips in frustration and Harley sat up, pulling away.

“Pammy, ya can either take off the shirt or I'm gonna rip it off ya but it's gotta go.”

Pamela smiled and lowered her hands, resting her palms on Harley's hips.

“I'll take it off.”

She lightly trailed her fingers down Harley's hips and over her thighs, causing Harley to shiver slightly. Her smile widening, Pam took the hem of her own shirt in her hands, and made  show of peeling it from her body, Harley's eyes followed the unveiling skin, blue eyes locking on green as the garment was tossed aside.

Harley grinned as she discarded her tiny tee shirt and bra in two quick motions. She made to dive back onto Pam but was stopped by two pale green hands. Those same hands ran up her arms, up to her shoulders, down her chest, pausing to caress and tease her breasts, now free from their confines. Harley's eyes became half lidded as Pam’s hands trailed down over her pale taut stomach.

Pam could feel the muscles tighten and quiver under her touch. She continued making these passes until she sensed Harley getting impatient. Then she replaced her gentle fingertips with her nails. Not hard enough to break her beautifully blushing skin but enough to catch her attention. Harley gasped softly as she ran her nails up her arms, then slowly down her chest, and over her breasts, stopping to circle and tease around Harley's pink aureoles. Harley tipped her head back, softly whimpering, her fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly as Pam continued her circulating pattern.

When Harley's skin glowed with soft red welts and she was biting her lip, sighing Pam's name like a reverie, Pamela pressed her palms to Harley's lower back and pulled her back down on top, moaning softly as Harley's overheated skin pressed against her own.

Once again she controlled the kiss, coaxing Harley into another torturously slow, sensual exchange. Harley clearly wanted to rush forward but Pam was enjoying the dance. Her hands smoothing over her back, moving up and down in lazy strokes, warming the scarred skin. When Harley  began to relax into her touch, she raked her nails down from pale shoulders to hips, which pressed convulsively to her in reaction.

“Ugh! Red!”

Pamela smiled and repeated the action.

“Mmmmyeah...”

“Yes, my Daffodil?”

Harley nuzzled Pam's neck, her breathing hitching. “I know I'm messed up but-” As if to prove her point, she shuddered and kissed the mint skin in front of  as nails stroked across her skin, stirring sensations lower. “Bu-but it feels so good!”

Pamela smiled and lightly trailed her fingertips up and down Harley's back, feeling the line of raised skin.

“I don't think you're messed up.” Pamela ignored Harley's scoff of disbelief. “I think you enjoy a more keen sensation than most.”

“Mmm. Peachy keen,” Harley murmured, lips busy tasting the freckles that lay across Pam's shoulder. “Messed up or not, please don't stop?”

“Whatever you desire, my Lovely.”

Ivy marked and smoothed Harleys arms, side and shoulders until the other woman growled with frustration.

After a moment of thought, she grew a blush of trichomes on her fingertips, each hair like barb filled with the essence of stinging nettle. Harley’s high immunity to toxins would protect her from the lingering effects of the histamine, but even she would feel the burn on her overheated, irritated skin.

Gently, she trailed her fingers over the raised welts that covered Harley’s shoulders and back.

It only took a moment for it to have an effect. Harley stiffened, sitting bolt straight, her hands tightening painfully on Pamela’s biceps.

“Oh-oh shit! Oh God,” She pulled in a shuddering breath, voice wavering. “P-pammy.”

“Love,” Pam said, a slight tone of concern coloring her voice. “Tell me if this is too much.”

Harley's grip loosened and she leaned down to kiss Pam. Pamela could feel her body shaking through the kiss.

“More Red,” She begged, pulling back. “P-please Red?”

“How will I know when it’s too much for you?”

“I’ll say ‘Bud.” Harley panted, cradling Pam’s face between her hands, eye wide but clear.

“Bud?”

Harley nodded, squirming atop Pam’s lap.

“Is that what you use when you’re with him?” Pam asked, a pit opening in her stomach.

Harley blinked, shaking her head in the negative. “We-we, uh, don’t… He doesn’t, uh-”

Pamela stopped her with a gentle kiss, tracing her eyebrows with her thumbs. “Bud. I hear you my lovely.” Harley gave a shaky smile. “And you had best not forget,” Pam said, calling forth vines to wrap around Harley’s wrists, pulling them up and out. Another set of vines wrapped around Harley’s legs, both supporting her weight and keeping her legs spread The broad leaves forming Pamela’s chaise lounge receded, and she stood gracefully, eying her now restrained lover.

As Pamela stood, Harley straightened out her legs till she stood on solid grass covered ground, able to support her own weight but still unable to move. Pamela circled behind her, taking in the reddened skin, so highly contrasted against the untouched pale flesh.

“You’re beautiful my Flower,” Ivy whispered, tracing the heated marks on Harley’s back and sides. A gentle soothing touch over fevered skin. “So very beautiful.”

Harley sighed and leaned into the touch, eyes half closed in pleasure.

“Tell me Harl, do you enjoy it when I touch you like this?” Ivy asked, fingers still tracing.

Harley nodded slowly.

“And this?” Ivy asked with a smirk, slowly scraping her nails over the marks, watching as Harley’s breathing picked up. Her lover tested her binds, nodding emphatically.

“Good.”

Ivy moved around to face Harley,  trailing her nails around Harley’s ribcage to her chest and captured one nipple in a pinch, causing her lover to jerk and throw her head back with a gasp. “And this then?”

She waited a moment for Harley to respond, and when she didn’t, Pam twisted the flesh between her fingertips, prodding the jester to answer her question. “And this Harl?”

“Ah! Yes!”

Ivy smiled and palmed both Harley’s breasts, rolling the nipples with her thumbs.

“I’m glad you trust me, Love,” she said, stepping closer and leaning in to tease Harley’s lips with her tongue. She pulled away when the Harley attempted to reciprocate the gesture. She grinned in amusement, calling the nettle to her fingertips again and slowly trailed her hands down Harley’s side, spreading more of the stinging essence along her skin as she went.

Harley moaned, her head falling forwards as the sharp heat rolled over her skin. Ivy drew idol patterns over her shaking frame a she waited for Harley to settle.

“Urtica Dioica is an amazing plant isn’t it?” she murmured, half to herself.

“Pamy, it could be olive oil for all I care but don’t stop!”

Ivy reached up and rolled nettled covered thumbs over Harley’s pointed nipples.

“Don’t worry my Daffodile,” She said as Harley gasped at the new sensation. “I’ll give you as much as I'm able to until you’re sated.”

“Oh! Ah! P-pammy,” Harley whimpered, her body shuddering with each intake of breath.

As the sting heightened, Ivy leaned down and took each rosy peak between her lips, gently soothing each with warm licks of her tongue.

Harley moaned and shook, the vines wrapped around her legs and arms being the only thing keeping her vertical.

Ivy revelled in the heady intoxication of having such power over her lover’s pleasure. The heat of her skin, the sighs and gasps falling from her lips; that Harley would succumb to her poisonous touch, so willingly, so trustingly, made her own head spin.

Ivy slid her hands to Harley’s hips, still clad in her grey cut off sweats and bubble gum pink underwear.

“These need to come off, I think,” she said, her vines already gently hoisting Harley further off the ground so she could slide the garments off. The vines wrapped around Harley’s arms and waist, making sure she was supported, releasing her ankles so Ivy could remove the pants first. Harley helped as best she could, kicking and wiggling. Ivy took a moment to enjoy the smooth, and lightly scarred skin covering Harleys legs.

“So strong, My dear,” Ivy murmured in approval. She smiled, kissing and nipping at the skin on Harley’s stomach, now conveniently at her level. “So stunning.” She played with the waistband of Harleys underwear, a knowing and sultry smile tugging at her red lips as she noticed the damp spot of material in the front. “So turned on, my Blossom?”

Harley nodded, hips bucking subtly as Ivy’s thumbs made little circles on her hips.

“Fer, fer you Red,” she panted.

Ivy slowly moved one thumb down and traced around the damp fabric.

“Truly?”

With her other hand, she lightly brushed her fingertips down Harleys leg, spreading stinging nettle essence along her skin.

“O-oh God! Yes! Red!”

As the nettle burned, Ivy ever so lightly, let the pad of her thumb stroke down the, now wet fabric.

Harley cried out, head tipping back and eyes closing as she took in the conflicting sensations. A burning sting over her skin and a teasing cord of ecstasy, so good and not enough.

“Oh Pammy please? Please? please?”

Harley wrapped strong legs around Ivy’s waist, pulling her close, desperate for more contract.

“Please what my daffodile?” Green hands teased up trembling thighs and around to cup Harley’s backside. “I want you to say it. What do you need?”

“I just gotta…” Harley whimpered, hips rolling in frustration against Ivy’s chest as Ivy spread the nettles burn across the flexing muscles of her backside.

“Jeez Pammy,” Harley gasped hoarsely. “So good. So… so….” Ivy raked her nails over heated skin. “I just gotta come, Red! Please!”

Ivy grinned, and slid the underwear off Harley’s sweat slicked legs, then let the vines capture her ankles again, pulling her legs open, leaving her vulnerable to whatever ministrations Ivy chose to inflict upon her.

“I like you like this. So bared to me. So in need of me.”

“Pammy, I need ya. I need ya. I need… please…” Harley struggled weakly, lost in the sensations.

“I know Love,” Ivy murmured, kissing the inside of Harley’s thigh. “I know.”

Ivy ran the tip of her tongue along Harley’s dripping pussy lips, finally tasting the salt and sweat of her lover. Harley was already so worked up, her clit already stood stiffly, peaking out of her hood. Ivy treated the bud to a long slow drag of her tongue.

“P-pammy, y-yes.”

Ivy’s being thrummed with excitement at having such an effect on Harley. To have Harley give herself to her in every way. Trusting her not to harm her, and hoping she’d hurt her just a little. Knowing Harley harbored such complete trust for her was intoxicating.

Ivy, palmed Harley’s bottom, pulling her to her mouth. She drank her in, tongue lapping and caressing Harley’s pink folds. As soon as she would drink up the surge of nectar from Harley’s slick heat, another would take it’s place. She moved, covering Harley’s clit with a kiss and pulling it into her mouth.

Harley bucked and struggled against the waves of sensation that threatened to drown her. Pamela’s touch, burning like a brand against her skin, grounded her so she wasn’t adrift. She felt like a buoy caught in such a fevered storm, yet tethered securely so as not to be lost.

Ivy eased first one, then two fingers into Harley’s heat, feeling her muscles flutter around her immediately. Hooking her fingers, she could already feel the soft and swollen spot she was looking for. She started a steady, maddening rhythm, intent of bringing Harley to the brink.

Harley, beyond words, accentuated each curl of Pamela’s finger with a moan, building in volume and pitch as she neared her climax.

As Harley’s body began to go rigid, Ivy could feel the pulsing in Harley’s clit become heavy and, knowing how close she was, Ivy stopped.

Harley blinked, as if suddenly waking from a dream. “Wah- what? N-no. Don’t stop Pammy Please,” she begged, almost in tears.

Ivy kissed her thigh, two fingers, unmoving still deep inside her lover.

“I’ve touch you all over with my essence of Urtica Dioica,” she mused. “But not here..” She teased Harley’s straining bud with the tip of her tongue, briefly bringing her back to the edge before pulling away again.

Harley had begun to shake, sweat starting to drip down her body. She whimpered and struggled to catch her breath. Weather out of desire or fear, was unclear.

“Remember our agreement Harley,” Ivy reminded her. “Is there anything you want to say to me?”

It took a few tries but Harley managed a weak reply.

“M-more Red. You make me feel so g-good Pammy. P-please?”

Ivy smiled, “Whatever you desire, my lovely.”

Using one finger, she gently ghosted the nettled tip across Harley straining clit, slowly moving her crooked fingers against the swollen spot inside her.

Harley took three rapid breaths and locked up, head thrown back, mouth agape. Ivy felt her inner muscles slam down on her fingers and she continued her ministrations.

“Oh! Shit! Oohh”

As the burn built and Harley's contractions slowed, Ivy covered Harley's pulsing bud with her lips and lapped at it with the tip of her tongue, sending Harley over the edge again. Harley’s wetness covered her hand and dripped down her arm as she fought against the fluttering muscles to move her fingers in an ever beckoning motion.

“Fuck! Red! I can’t-” She managed before a third wave took her.

Ivy’s head spun with the knowledge that she could draw this out indefinitely. She literally held Harley in the palm of her hand. She wanted to feel her let go again, to lose control again. She redoubled her efforts, her forearm muscles straining. More. She wanted more.

“Please! Oh Red yes!”

It was almost an continuous peak and ebb. Time meant little. Nothing mattered but coaxing every orgams she could out of Harley. To satisfy her to the fullest. To scratch her itch.

It took a moment blink away the lust at hearing the strangled and weak word that fell from her lover’s lips.

“B-bud. Bud.”

She halted her motions and took a deep breath, lungs filling with Harley’s scent. She smoothed her hands over Harley’s shaking body as the vines lowered and loosed their hold. She cupped Harley’s flushed face in her hands, taking in her expression, trying to see if she’d gone too far.

“Honey, are you ok?”

Harley turned her head to nuzzle and kiss Pamela’s palm. “Y-yeah. Ya wrung me clean out Pammy.”

“Oh Pumpkin, come here,” Pamela cooed, the vines releasing Harley entirely. Harley collapsed into Pamelas embrace and Pamela lowered them both to the grassy floor. Bringing a thin sheen of soothing aloe to her fingertips, Ivy stroked Harley’s shivering, blushing skin, cooling the burn.

“Gosh Pammy, that was amaz'n,” Harley sighed, nuzzling Pamela’s neck. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that much before.”

“Well, there was that one time at the Metropolis motel last year when-”

“Pam,” Harley interrupted, recovering a bit. “Babe. That was because that funky flower ya stole was bloom’n and we couldn’t figure it out. That was chemical.” She paused to reverently kiss Ivy’s ruby lips. “This was all you. Thank you. I didn’t know how to ask. I didn’t think you would do this for me. I need it sometimes.”

Pamela nodded, running her fingers through Harley’s now loose blond hair.

“I’m glad you trusted me with this Buttercup. I do have one question.”

Harley sat up, clearly recovered, her head tilting a little in curiosity. “Wassat?”

“Bud? Like, rose bud?”

Harley chuckled. “Naw naw. Bud as in my pet hyena! He’s my guard doggie. Makes me feel safe.”

Ivy sat up, mouth agape. “You’re safe word is that mutt!”

Harley, still chuckling, slowly wrapping her arms around Pamela’s neck and calming her indignation with a kiss on Ivy’s nose. “Ya mad?”

Ivy pouted a little. “No,” she sighed. “I guess I was just hoping it was about me. That I made you feel safe.”

Harley pulled back smiling softly.

“Ya do make me feel safe ya big Rutabaga. So safe I can give myself to ya without being scared one bit,” she said, leaning close for another kiss.

Pamela’s throat tightened with emotion. She couldn’t put enough thankfulness into the tender kiss she shared with Harley but she tried.

“Pammy?”

“Yes, Harl,”

“Ya still got ya pants on and ya ain’t come yet. I gotta fix that.”

Ivy grinned and she lay back again, stretching her arms out above her head in abdication.

“Alright then, Love. You know what I like.”

Harley, grinned wide, her expression carnal. “Yeah I do.”

Ivy closed her eyes, her breath hitching as Harley went to work. “Yes, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little new to this type of story telling. If you enjoyed it, or would like to see more like it, please let me know.


End file.
